Public street lamps are important public safety facilities that are necessary to maintain safety on roads and residential areas. Public street lamps are numerous, consume a great deal of power, and can be difficult to repair and maintain, requiring high costs in time and labor to maintain individual luminance and a steady power supply to both the system and the lines. Automated maintenance systems have developed in order to facilitate the maintenance of the public street lamp system. Some automated maintenance systems use cameras to detect malfunctioning street lamps. Other automated maintenance systems use automated sensors to detect changes in the loop currents of street lamp switch boxes, and if a change in current is detected, the information is transmitted to a control center. However, automated maintenance systems can be costly and require a lot of manpower to maintain.